


Push and Pull

by OriksPix



Category: Black Sails
Genre: Attempted Seduction, M/M, Oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-11
Updated: 2016-07-11
Packaged: 2018-07-23 00:28:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7459485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OriksPix/pseuds/OriksPix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Another anon meme prompt. Set during the S3 finale, when Flint and Silver have their conversation by the fire. Silver's attempts to reach out to his captain are met with suspicion.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Push and Pull

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Black Sails nonnies for getting me back in the writing groove! It's been relaxing.

When Flint told him about Thomas Hamilton, Silver was unsurprised. The story itself was unexpected, but he was unsurprised at what he heard. 

He could see the patterns in his mind’s eye, the way these peoples’ relationships with Flint were like taut strings, tightening in his unrelenting grasp until they snapped. And Silver had felt that sharp tug, that dangerous pull towards his captain, vibrating through his whole being as if warning him of the doom this would lead him to.

“It would seem that those closest to you meet their end not just during their relationship, but because of it,” he said quietly.

Flint narrowed his eyes at him.

“And as I sit here, I'm acutely aware there may be no one closer to you in the world right now than I,” Silver continued.

“What exactly are you saying?” Flint’s voice was as harsh as the shadows cast over his face by the flickering fire. “That I've somehow sought out my own tragedies? You’re concerned that your association with me will lead to your end.”

Silver scooted closer, his hand held up placatingly. “My association with you began out of necessity, but I've come to find a great deal of respect for you,” he said, “I daresay even friendship. And perhaps… even…”

His raised right hand lowered, fingertips brushing the top of Flint’s thigh. Their eyes met and anchored to each other, Flint’s gaze a roiling tempest’s while Silver’s was a calm and steady sea.

“What are you doing?” Flint murmured. He was completely still, sizing Silver up as if he were meeting him again for the first time.

“If our end comes tomorrow, then there’s no harm in crashing headfirst tonight,” Silver whispered as he leaned in. He felt a hand on his chest gently push him back and his fingers slipped from Flint’s thigh.

“You think you can hold sway over me. That because I’ve opened up to you, you can step in and take control?”

“What? No, that’s not—” Silver shook his head. 

“You would try and undo me right before our battle with Hornigold.” Flint stood up, his right hand coming to rest on the hilt of his sword.

“You misunderstand me,” Silver said, craning his neck to look up at his captain. “I want to show you that unlike all the others, I don’t have as much to lose nor am I vulnerable against you. Whatever we choose to do together, it might not be the end of us.” He paused. “Unless you believe it would be.”

Flint’s hand slowly slid off his sword. He was not looking at Silver, but into the still blazing fire. “I don’t know,” he said finally, “But we still have much to do and I can’t take that risk.” He turned towards the maroon settlement, shrouding his face in the darkness. “Make sure you’re ready tomorrow.”

As he walked away, Silver felt the dangerous tug again, drawn tighter and tighter with each of Flint’s fading footsteps. It was a panging ache not unlike the one he felt in his leg, thrumming more insistently every day. He was afraid that it would soon snap.


End file.
